


The Final Summoning: Frank's True Purpose

by Cock_Zero



Series: Demon Frank [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Demon!Frank, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's family has been worried about him in recent years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Summoning: Frank's True Purpose

“No, I’m fucking fine,” Gerard snapped. He stood from the couch, knees hitting the coffee table and upsetting the two coffee mugs. “Will you stop fucking asking if I’m feeling okay? There is nothing wrong with me.”

Mikey gawked at him silently before looking down to the table. The little bit of coffee that had been in the mugs was trickling over the glass and he sighed. “There is though.” 

Gerard sneered, crossing his arms.

“You’re tired all the time, drinking at least three times as much coffee as normal _and_ you haven’t even been doing any of your art lately. I haven’t even seen you doodle on a napkin in months. Your skin is paler than usual, much paler, and you have huge dark circles under your eyes,” Mikey said sternly. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Gerard growled, “Nothing is wrong.” 

“Gerard, please,” Mikey begged. “You need to go to the hospital!”

“No,” he spat coldly. He stormed over to the front door, pulling on his sunglasses and stepping outside. 

The door slammed behind him and Mikey frowned. He knew Gerard would hate it, hate _him_ for it, but he had to tell their parents something was wrong. 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t noticed the changes; they just didn’t see Gerard much lately. He almost never left his house recently. It all started nearly three years ago.

Gerard started becoming much more irate, snapping at the smallest things. He’d apologise afterwards, saying he didn’t know what came over him, but the apologies soon stopped. His skin was nearly translucent and his weight had dropped to the point where their mother would send him a home cooked meal every week, just to make sure he was eating. The circles under his eyes had worsened in recent months, becoming a permanent fixture on his face, along with the tired, dead eyes. 

Mikey knew how much coffee his brother usually drank, and it was now around four times the amount. He was taking naps throughout the day, sometimes two or three naps for a few hours at a time. His hair was greasy and limp, the red dye faded to orange and his lips were almost always chapped.

He didn’t know what was happening to his brother and he feared the worst. Maybe he was back into drugs or dying from some terminal disease and didn’t want anyone to know, didn’t want his family to worry, but it was too late for that.

~

Gerard stepped into his apartment, exhausted from the short drive home. He shuffled into his bedroom, pausing when he saw Frank relaxing on the dark sheets, his body completely devoid of clothing.

“Welcome home,” Frank cooed. “Bad day?”

Gerard smiled softly, walking over and collapsing face first on the soft bed. He groaned and Frank rubbed his shoulder gently. “Mikey keeps askin’ if ’m sick. ’m not sick, jus’ a lil sleepy,” he yawned.

“Get some sleep then,” Frank hummed. He slid his hand from Gerard’s shoulder to his neck, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “You’ll need your strength tonight.” He licked his lips, watching as Gerard started to slip into sleep.

Gerard grinned. He knew what those words meant and he longed for it. 

It had been three days since he last saw Frank. He had called him that time, but there were days over the last three years where Frank would show up on his own. It had taken Gerard by surprise the first time it happened but he was still more than willing to have sex.

He had noticed that he always felt just a little more tired than the last time when Frank left him, but he chalked it up to just missing the demon. Frank would tell him if something was wrong or if Frank himself was doing something to Gerard’s body.

But he knew Frank would never do that. Frank was always honest with him and, sometimes, he was even gentle during intercourse. Most visits the sex was hard and rough and just what Gerard needed to rid his body of the day’s frustrations.

Frank would hold him down, tie him up, dominate him fully and Gerard loved it.

He woke with a start, feeling the warmth of Frank’s hand on his lower back. He could also feel the covers under his bare body. He didn’t remember getting undressed.

“I undressed you while you slept. It’ll be slow tonight,” Frank purred in his ear. His hand slipped over to his side, turning Gerard over to his back. “I want to remember this.”

Gerard blinked slowly up at him. He touched Gerard’s cheek softly and crawled between his spread legs.

“You can be as vocal as you want,” Frank said softly and Gerard nodded. 

He watched as Frank opened the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers. Gerard pushed his knees up with Frank’s help. His body felt like it was moving in slow motion but his head was clear and focused. He hummed when Frank pressed two fingers in his ass.

The lube was cool and Frank’s fingers hot. It was a sensation Gerard always loved. 

A third finger was slipped in and Frank stretched him slowly.

Gerard felt his feet slip down the bed and he closed his eyes.

The fingers left him shortly after and Frank gripped his thighs softly, pushing them back to his chest. He watched as Gerard winced for a few seconds as he pushed in. He relaxed quickly and Frank wrapped Gerard’s legs around his waist. He leaned down, slipping his arms under Gerard’s shoulders and holding him. He moved slowly, carefully and Gerard whimpered. 

He wanted more. He wanted Frank to fuck him through the mattress but he knew Frank was in control. Frank was always in control. He knew what Gerard liked, knew how to make him squirm with the softest of touches, knew about that spot under his jaw that sent a shock of pleasure to his dick.

Frank scrapped his teeth against that spot and Gerard moaned, loud and unashamed. He smirked, always knowing what it does to the human and loving the reaction. He could feel Gerard’s body warming up underneath him. 

Gerard’s fingers threaded their way through Frank’s hair, gripping weakly at the long locks. “More,” he whispered and arched his back up.

“You can’t handle more. Not tonight,” Frank replied.

Gerard whined. He was so close to his peak already and Frank knew it.

He could feel Gerard’s muscles starting to contract and he sped up his hips just the smallest amount. 

It was enough to send Gerard over the edge. He gasped and clung to Frank’s body, riding out his orgasm. His eyes slipped shut and his body relaxed.

“Good boy. Rest now,” Frank said. He pulled out, feeling the last of Gerard’s warmth slip into his core. He never came but he didn’t care. Sexual gratification was never his true purpose for visiting Gerard, it was merely a perk.

Setting the room up and cleaning Gerard’s body, he dressed him in his pajamas and left the apartment in a small puff of smoke. He knew Gerard would be found shortly, he could already feel the human’s sibling unlocking the door to his home.

~

Gerard woke slowly. The room smelled different but the bed was soft and warm. He felt like he had slept for a full night, but it only seemed like a few minutes. He remembered being in a dark place, but it was safe and comforting and familiar feeling. He blinked his eyes open, spotting Frank smiling softly to him.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he grinned.

“Um, morning, Frank.” Gerard was confused. The room was not his own. He sat up in the bed and looked around, spotting furniture that looked old and well loved. “W-where am I?” he asked, turning back to Frank.

“Oh, right. I should probably tell you what happened,” Frank said, still grinning. He moved closer, stroking Gerard’s cheek and kissing him. “You’re dead, but not at the same time.”

Gerard pulled back from him, startled by the words. “How am I dead but not dead?”

“Well,” Frank started. He shrugged his shoulders but his face remained unapologetic. “I’ve kinda been stealing your soul, little by little during my visits. So, in a way, your family was right. There was something wrong with you but there was nothing they could do about it anyway.”

“So, what-what happened?”

“I took the last bit of your soul four days ago,” Frank explained.

Gerard was stunned by the words. He’d been dead for four days?

“And I stole your body from the cemetery the night after your funeral. It was a real sad event and all, a lot of people crying, yadda yadda. You know, human things. I put the ground back after taking your body, and brought it here, to my home. After that, it was a simple matter of changing your soul to reflect mine and storing it back in your body.” He grinned when he finished, like he had just told Gerard about the weather.

“You killed me?!” Gerard shrieked.

“Well, yeah,” Frank said easily. “I had kinda been planning it the whole time. Why else would I willingly go to see you?”

Gerard gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth with no words escaping.

“I wasn’t just gonna let your soul go to hell, though,” he continued, ignoring Gerard’s shock. “I mean, you are a great lay so I kept it inside me.”

Gerard fell back to the bed and Frank chuckled. He rubbed at his face and groaned. “What happens now? I’m assuming I can’t see my family anymore?” he asked, peeking through his fingers. Had Frank always had that warm, red glow around his body?

“Well, no fucking duh you can’t see them. How do you think they’d react seeing you alive after burying you?” he laughed. Gerard pouted. “For now, I’ll teach you everything you need to know about being a demon. It’s pretty straightforward and I’m sure you’ll pick it up in no time.”

“So… that’s it? I’m a demon now?” Gerard asked softly. He moved his hand to his stomach and looked up at Frank.

He nodded, a smirk playing at his lips. “And my lover. We can’t forget that part.”

Gerard blushed at that. They were silent for a few minutes, Frank’s fingers starting to stroke his arm as they lay. “Am I really that good of a lay?” he mumbled.

Frank hummed, kissing his neck. “Probably one of the best I’ve had in centuries. And now I’ll have you forever.”


End file.
